


Goodnight, Moons

by Mohadera (Lou_Writes)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Soft Julian (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_Writes/pseuds/Mohadera
Summary: You're Julian Bashir's neighbor on DS9. One night, you ask him for a favor.





	Goodnight, Moons

**Author's Note:**

> No clue when this takes place in canon--early on in the series, I'd guess.

You aren’t sure what compels you to hesitate before ringing the bell outside Julian’s quarters, but you find yourself bringing up a clenched fist to knock on the metal surface of the door instead. You worry the bell will wake him if he’s asleep—but you know Julian, have lived in the quarters adjacent to his for months now, and you know (better than anyone, you suppose) his sleep habits. The day he falls asleep before oh-three-hundred hours, you’ll kiss Quark. 

The cold metal rattles slightly beneath your knuckles—you’re still getting used to DS9, to the way everything creaks and wobbles like the joints of an old man, how it all seems so, well, alien compared to the polished functionality of a typical Star-fleet outpost. From inside, there’s a muffled “Coming” and suddenly Julian Bashir is standing in front of you, a quizzical look on his face. You sigh. Maybe knocking was a weird choice. 

“Sorry, Doctor,” you apologize, “I can’t sleep, and I’ve tried everything. I was wondering if you could, you know, zap me with something to knock me out.”

His eyebrow quirks, but he smiles as he replies, “You do know we have a sick bay for that sort of thing, right?”

“The night nurse terrifies me,” you admit, looking down at your bare feet. Returning your eyes to his and putting on what you hope is a winning smile, you add, “Plus, why would I go all the way to sick bay when the most qualified doctor on DS9 lives right next door?”

He laughs, but you swear you can see his head swell at the praise. He stands to one side and gestures for you to come in. You sit on his couch, suddenly acutely aware that you’re in your pajamas while he’s still in uniform. “Now, I’m really not supposed to do this—“

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” you interrupt. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. I can override the medical logs from earlier this evening, before I clocked off, and record that you came in for treatment. That way, when your dreaded night nurse does the monthly inventory, she won’t assume I’ve been pocketing hyposprays for recreational use,” he says, digging through his medkit. 

“Thank goodness—you wouldn’t want anyone to think you were healing your own light abrasions willy-nilly,” you tease, and you see the shadow of a grin pass over his face before he presses the little machine to your neck, and he goes all ‘business-Julian’ again. 

“That should be enough to keep you asleep for the rest of the night,” he says. He returns to the medkit to replace the hypospray, continuing, “Now, I suggest you hurry back to your own bed, as you’ll start feeling drowsy almost immediately. I wouldn’t want you to be—“ He turns back to face you and sees you have already fallen asleep on the couch, curled up like a cat. “—Stranded,” he finishes quietly. 

Doctor Julian Bashir knows that if he wakes you up now, before you enter your REM cycle, he will have no trouble walking you back the 15 feet to your room. You will have to lean on him for support, sure, and he might have to help you up into bed, but you could make the trip. Still, Julian only lifts you into his arms and walks you to his room. The bed is made—not newly, he hasn’t slept long enough to warrant using his bed in weeks, he usually just takes the couch—and he places you in it, squashing the temptation to wrap you in his blanket (he’s never been known for his bedside manner, why is he suddenly tempted to be comforting?). He refuses to linger. 

That night, on the couch in his living room, Julian sleeps well.

**Author's Note:**

> Julian is a cutie and I love him xoxo


End file.
